Various play sets including a track along which unpowered toy vehicles move are known. Some conventional play sets include a track disposed along a single horizontal plane. Other conventional play sets include a track that includes a vertical displacement as well as a horizontal displacement. Such conventional track play sets have long been a source of entertainment for children.
There is a need for a vehicle track play set having different features and a unique track configuration, thereby enhancing a child's enjoyment and play experience. Further, there is a need for a unique and different vehicle track play set suitable for very small children.